


Secrets of the First Ones (Part 3)

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With the day saved Kara and Kane find themselves invited to the first ball in Scorpia's restored kingdom. Dancing, deep conversations and a little massage lesson fill the time as the question of how they're going to leave Etheria without the Spectre starts to become more urgent.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Multiverse Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers looked around the room and whistled quietly under her breath.

“Yeah, that just about sums it up.” Kate Kane agreed as she took in the hanging crystals that seemed to pulse with light, the huge amount of space, the golden crescent moons acting as door handles and, of course, the enormous indoor waterfall with its own pool. “Who’d have thought this is what Scorpia would picture for her ancestral home?”

“Uh, actually…” Adora squirmed a little as all eyes turned towards her. “I think she may have been influenced… slightly… by Bright Moon. And I might have sort of not really helped.” She saw Catra’s raised eyebrow and shrugged defensively. “What? It’s the first comfortable place either of us saw after leaving the horde and it is pretty impressive!”

Catra smirked but seemed content to let it go. “Anyway, this is yours for as long as we’re here. Oh and the dresses for the ball should be over in that closet by the bed, at least they will be if Glimmer’s magical alternation service is as good as she’s always claiming.”

“Thanks.” Kate took another look around the place and couldn’t help herself. “Umm, one question… does every room have its own waterfall?”

Adora laughed and nodded. “Yeah and I don’t get it either.” She looked around to make sure there was no-one else in the room and lowered her voice. “Honestly I just use mine as a shower. Haven’t touched the bath in years.”

Catra shuddered at the mere mention of a bath and grabbed Adora’s hand. “Okay, that’s enough of that, come on or we’re going to be late and Scorpia will be…. Well, probably understanding and supportive but that’s no reason to let her!”

Adora chuckled and as the door closed behind them Kara just about made out a low, almost sultry whisper from the blonde. “Aww, you do care…”

“So this is not how I saw us finishing the day.” Kate said as she took another lap of the room. “And before you ask, no, I’m not putting a waterfall in back home.”

“Awwwww.”

“Not a chance, the water use alone would be scandalous.”

“Since when have you worried about scandal?”

“Being photographed doing something entirely inappropriate to the most beautiful woman in the world - who also just so happens to be my wife - is an entirely different kind of scandal. Far more fun for a start!” Kate leered at Kara, reaching out to pull her into an embrace. “Want me to prove the point?”

“Mmmm, very much so, yes….” Kara groaned, relaxing into Kate’s arms. She ducked her head to nuzzle at Kate’s neck, nipping and kissing to send shivers through the brunette. “But we might have to wait until *after* the ball.”

“Come on we can be fashionably late.”

“Kate…” Kara gave her voice just enough of a scolding quality to warn her love she was serious without crossing the line into full blown eroticism. 

“Oh fine… but we are definitely screwing under the waterfall later, deal?”

Kara laughed and kissed the gorgeous woman snuggled up against her. “Deal. Never done that before?”

“Believe it or not, no. Plus this one’s heated!”

“Good point! But come on, we’d better get ready…”

“Uh, about that.”

“Oh I know that look. What have you done?”

“Nothing! Really, nothing! Just to let you know I decided against a gown. Or dress. Or anything… flappy.”

“And Scorpia was okay with that?”

“I get the impression Scorpia would find a way to be okay with a room full of naked guests but yes, I checked and it doesn’t have to be a dress. I just wanted you to know before hand, that’s all.”

Kara frowned, wondering what she was missing but couldn’t spot anything obvious so settled for a nod and ‘go ahead’ motion. They found their respective bags neatly hung up where Catra had shown them, a fresh layer of sparkles still shimmering on the bags. Kate grinned and without a word headed for the bathroom to change, leaving Kara with the bedroom. 

Kara resisted the temptation to super speed into her dress as this was one she wanted to take her time over. Besides it was far too pretty to risk damaging if she moved it too quickly! They’d had a quick crash course in the local customs and to their surprise had discovered married couples tended to wear complimentary outfits. That had caused a brief discussion and left Kara in doubt what she wanted.

The dress was long and flowing, reaching almost to the ground while leaving Kara’s back completely exposed from her waist upwards. It was made out of something that looked and felt like silk only far, far lighter so it billowed with every movement and with the light behind it practically disappeared to leave Kara’s stunning figure outlined almost perfectly. At first glance it seemed to be black but a closer look showed red fibres woven through it, mirroring Kate’s usual Batsuit colours. On Kara’s left shoulder she wore a half-cape in a rich, royal blue, the edge trimmed in red and a gold clasp holding it in place. She checked her reflection and was delighted that everything had come together so well. She gave a small spin to make sure nothing was about to come adrift then heard the bathroom door click open. Kara turned and could do nothing but stare.

The suit was so sharply tailored Kara thought it might cut even her invulnerable skin. The same blue as the cape over Kara’s shoulder with red pinstripes it wrapped Kate’s slim figure like a second skin. A high collar caressed her throat and the tip just brushed her chin when she looked down. Under the jacket was a matching shirt open to the third button and tap-dancing right on the edge of acceptable formal wear. Kate’s hair was slicked back and her lips were blood red. A matching half-cape to Kara’s was tossed almost casually over her right shoulder, identical save for the colours. Where Kara’s matched Kate’s suit, Kate’s cape was the same black and red as Kara’s dress. 

“Wow…” Kara stammered weakly, her eyes roving up and down as if she had no idea where to start so was just taking in everything as often as she could. 

“Same.” Kate said hungrily, her own gaze taking a much more leisurely trip across Kara’s curves and clearly lingering on her hips and thighs. “How long have we got before Adora comes knocking?”

“About fifteen minutes I think.” Kara said automatically, her full attention still locked on the stunning woman in front of her.

“Good enough!” Kate growled, rushing forward and bundling Kara back into the wall, her arms wrapping around her wife as they kissed without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora was starting to regret asking Catra to change in the next room over. She’d been planning on surprising the love of her life with this dress for a while but the invasion of the planet by another intergalactic army had delayed that reveal. Which, now that she thought about it, what were the odds of that happening twice to the same world? She hoped it wasn’t going to become a regular occurrence as there was so much else she wanted to do with her life. Not just for the universe but for herself…. Which was still a concept she struggled with from time to time but Catra had taken to pinning her down and refusing to move whenever she fell back into old habits and it had mostly done the trick. Though while Adora would never admit it sometimes she just dropped that perspective into conversation to be bundled to the floor by her scowling wife.

The problem, right now, was a simple one. The dress had taken her far less time than expected to get into and now she was just hanging around waiting, getting more nervous by the moment. She wandered around the room, pausing in front of the ubiquitous waterfall to try and relax but also checking her hair was still in place after her pacing. The floor-length white dress was, technically, modelled after her She-Ra look but was very much not built for fighting. Thin gold straps looped over her shoulders then merged with the white fabric to form a plunging V shape that dropped to the small of her back. The dress flowed behind her into a train that was going to be problematic if anyone got within about four feet of her on the dance floor but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was looking good for Catra… and maybe, just maybe, leaving her speechless again. That was always fun and whenever she was feeling down the mental image of Catra’s smitten face when Adora had transformed in front of her after the rescue from Horde Prime was guaranteed to brighten her mood.

The door clicked open behind her and she turned happily only to hear Glimmer’s voice from right outside.

“Just let me brush it!” The queen of Bright Moon demanded as she burst into the room right behind Catra, a hairbrush brandished in her hand. 

“No!” Catra cried playfully, laughing as she sprinted into the room. Adora would have been wondering what to do but was too busy staring at the beautiful woman racing towards her. Skintight dark brown trousers with a gold strip up the side of the legs and a simple yet elegant muted red shirt with a deeply cut neckline and rolled up sleeves seemed perfectly suited to Catra’s natural reddish-brown fur. The white and gold half-cape over her left shoulder flew behind her as she ran to Adora and ducked behind her.

“Don’t let her touch me, she’s gonna torture me!” Catra demanded, laughing as she circled Adora, Glimmer trying to keep up until Catra settled behind Adora’s right shoulder. 

“Do you always have to be this dramatic!” Glimmer demanded but there wasn’t a trace of frustration in her voice. 

“Come on guys.” Bow interjected from the corridor. “If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball she’s gonna kill us!” 

“Fine! You’re off the hook… this time.” Glimmer said with a smile. Adora felt Catra shift behind her and could just about make out her reflection on one of the door handles as she narrowed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and made a ‘neh’ sound in Glimmer’s direction. All four looked at each other for a moment, breathing in the sudden and unexpected peace. This time yesterday it had all seemed hopeless. Now, thanks to their new friends, everything had changed. 

Glimmer and Bow turned and headed out the door. Catra fell into step behind them then realised Adora wasn’t following. She turned and extended a hand with a smile.

“You coming?”

“I…” Adora smiled softly, struck all over again at how strong her feelings were for this woman. She reached out to take the offered hand and suddenly froze.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asked, suddenly concerned at the look on Adora’s face.

“Nothing. It’s just…” Adora gathered her courage and took Catra’s hand. For a moment she stayed like that, still as stone then sagged in relief. 

“That’s not nothing.” Catra pointed out, leading her wife over to a low two seat couch. “What is it?”

Adora took a deep breath as they sat down. “Do you remember… when we were at the heart of Etheria? When I was poisoned and dying? When you… told me you loved me?”

“Little hard to forget.” Catra said but with only a fraction of her normal sarcasm.

“At the end… I was seeing things. I saw my future or what I wished my future would be.” She looked around the room, clearly shaken. “It was this.”

“What, us married you mean?”

“No I mean it was this! This moment, right down to Glimmer chasing you with the brush. When I took your hand… it all fell apart. You turned into Horde Prime and he told me I had no future.”

“Oh Adora…” Catra pulled her close and held her tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it was just a wish. Or something Horde Prime did to mess with my mind. I never thought it was a prophecy!”

“Disappointed?” Catra asked teasingly, trying a different tactic to pull Adora back from the horrors of the past.

“With you? Never!” Adora said and there was a small chuckle into Catra’s shoulder. “Sorry, it just really threw me for a minute there.”

“Hey you know I still have nightmares about being chipped.” Catra said with a shrug that ended up a little more complicated than she’d expected thanks to the hug. “How many times have you had to calm me down when I was cowering in the corner not sure if I was still dreaming? Think you’re allowed the occasional freak out.”

“You’re the best.” Adora said, squeezing tighter.

“I know.” Catra said with a smug grin. “Though I may need your help with something.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t decide whether I want you to wear that dress forever or tear it off you right now.”

Adora blushed and pulled back just far enough to kiss Catra deeply, taking care not to catch her tongue on the small but very sharp fangs. 

“That’s not helpful.” Catra complained when they had to break for air.

“It’s not meant to be.” Adora said with a smug smile of her own. “Also you really can’t complain about this when you’re wearing that.”

“So…. Does that mean we just jump straight to option two or…?” Catra teased, the tip of a claw tracing down Adora’s bare spine before Catra let out a long-suffering sigh. “No, no it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. We’ve gotta go to the ball. Scorpia would be heartbroken if we missed it.”

“You really are getting the hang of this friendship thing.” Adora teased as they reluctantly got up.

“Don’t tell anyone or they’ll all start expecting it.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. Come on, let’s pick up Kara and Kate then head down.”

As they headed out into the corridor and the short walk to collect their guests Catra gave a quiet chuckle that immediately put Adora on alert.

“What?” Adora demanded and knew she was on to something at Catra’s guilty look.

“What what?” 

“That chuckle, that’s what. Out with it!”

“Oh that what.” Catra tilted her head slightly to make sure Adora could see the smirk pricking her lips. “I was just thinking… that wish you had about this being our future.”

Adora cursed silently but just nodded in the forlorn hope that Catra hadn’t worked it out.

“Well I was just thinking… that was when you were dying, right?”

“Umm, yes?”

“And from what I remember I told you I loved you just before you snapped out of that weird near-death comma.”

“Maybe.” Adora actually heard her voice turn into a squeak as she said the word and cringed.

“So that means you were thinking about this life *before* I said I loved you…. Right?”

“Oh look we’re here!” Adora said with relief but she caught the gleam in Catra’s eyes and knew she was never, ever going to hear the end of this. In a desperate attempt to change the subject she barged the door open and walked into the guest suite. “Sorry we’re late, we were….” She trailed off and stopped dead, Catra almost bouncing off her back before ducking under her right arm to stare at the scene in front of them.

A very, very naked Kara was lying on the ground, her arms tied above her head to one of the thin columns that were scattered throughout the room. There were fresh tears on her cheeks, her face was flushed and Kate was on top of her, her hands digging in to Kara’s sides viciously. 

Everyone froze for a moment then Adora’s arm shot forward and a rainbow glow formed in the air as she summoned her sword.

“ForthehonourofgrayskMMMPPHHHH!”

It took a moment for Adora to work out what on Etheria had just happened. Before she could finish calling on the power of She-Ra there had been a burst of wind and then, suddenly, Kara was gone. The rope that had held her fell to the carpet with a soft thump and a warm hand with an unbreakable grip was latched over Adora’s mouth. The matching hand was around her waist, holding her still.

“Mmmph! Mmmph mmmm mmppphhhhh!” 

“Sorry but that looked like a misunderstanding that’d result in property damage.” Kara’s voice said calmly into Adora’s ear. “I thought it best to stop that happening. If I take my hand away do you promise not to do the transformation thing?”

Adora nodded slowly and Kara gently let go though her left arm remained wrapped around Adora’s waist.

“What’s going on!” Catra demanded though Adora couldn’t help but notice she directed the question at Kate who had turned around to lie on her side facing them, the suit doing nothing at all to hide her figure. 

“We got a little… bored, sorry.” She shrugged and gave them an abashed grin. “It’s been a rough few weeks for us and we didn’t really get a chance to unwind before going on this trip. Add in amazing outfits and successfully saving the world and, well…”

“And you decided to tie her up and torture her?!?” Adora said still shocked. She felt Kara chuckle behind her but kept her focus on Kate.

“Uh… I guess, technically, yes?” Kate said with a smirk. “But the fun kind of torture.”

“The FUN kind?” Adora was wide eyed now but Catra seemed to be listening a little too intently and Kate got a sudden flash of the future.

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark here.” Kate said carefully. “You don’t have bondage on Etheria, right?”

“Never heard of it!” Adora snapped. 

Kate sighed and shook her head sadly. “Oh you’re missing out. Uh… how to put this… you do have sex here right?”

“Of course!”

“And I’m going to assume there’s at least some variety to said sex? Different… positions, ways of pleasuring your partner, that sort of thing?”

“Yes!” Adora suddenly realised she was being a little defensive and blushed despite herself. She saw the little flick from Catra’s tail that let her know she was busted but ignored it.

“Well bondage is kinda the same thing. Only it’s about trusting someone enough to let them tie you up and do what they want while you’re helpless.”

“And that’s FUN!?”

“Uh, Adora… “ Catra tried to interject but Adora was on a roll.

“How can getting tortured possibly be fun? I saw Kara and she was crying!”

“Ohhh, that.” Kara breathed the words in Adora’s ear and despite everything she had to fight to keep from shivering. “We didn’t want to do anything too loud so Kate challenged me to stay quiet while she tickled me. Well… tickled me with one hand anyway, the other… was busy doing something else.”

“But she was hurting you!”

“No, I’ve still got my powers, remember? They can’t be switched off like yours. Kate can dig in as hard as she likes, no way she can hurt me but the harder she goes the better it feels.”

“Oh, oh is that so? Really? Then why are… are… why are you looking at me like that Catra?”

Kate looked from one to the other then laughed quietly. “Might as well tell her.” She advised Catra.

Catra blushed and scowled at Kate before speaking very quietly while one foot shuffled guiltily on the carpet. “Actually… that sounds… umm… kinda….”

Adora gaped as she tried to process what her wife was telling her. “You… you want….”

“Umm, I dunno but I think so.”

“Why?”

“Because… it sounds fantastic and the idea of you doing that to me is just….”

Kara laughed and eased her grip slightly. “Well that wasn’t quite how I thought we’d change your planet but I can think of worse things to introduce than a little light bondage fun. Uh, now, are you okay if I let you go?”

Adora was just about to reply when her brain finally caught up with the signals her body had been sending via giant neon sky writing for the last few minutes. The warm body wrapped around her was very, very warm. And soft. And smooth. And where it was pressed against the large V of bare skin offered by the back of her dress the warmth and smoothness and softness was at its peak. Two of them, in fact….

“Oh god, yes! Yes it’s fine. Sorry!” Adora babbled as she realised that while Kara might have moved at super speed to prevent any trouble she hadn’t taken the time to get dressed! Another gust of wind knocked her forward a step or two then Kara was back in front of them offering a hand to her lounging wife and back in her dazzling dress.

“Thanks dear.” Kate said dryly sliding easily back to her feet. “Told you that stubborn side of yours was going to get us caught one day.”

“I… wait, how does Kara being stubborn get you caught?” Adora said, once again confused.

Kate laughed and slid an arm around the Kryptonian’s slim waist. “She likes holding on and making me work to, uh, bring her pleasure. Competitive nature I guess.”

Kara blushed and didn’t even try to deny it. “Yeah, well, it just feels so good I don’t want it to stop.”

Catra slowly blinked her big eyes then shook her head. “Okay, later on you’re telling us a lot more about this. I think we’ve been missing out! But right now we really do have to go or Scorpia will have us all tied up for the not-fun kind of torture!”

“Sounds fair.” Kate agreed and smoothly transitioned her arm up to wrap around Kara’s. “Shall we my love?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh wow…” Kara breathed as they stepped in to the ballroom of the recently built - or should that be rebuilt - castle at the heart of what had once been the Fright Zone. The chamber soared above them like a cathedral, the walls a smooth sandstone curving up to a dome of frosted glass that turned the light from the setting sun into rainbow shards raining down on the guests. In the centre was a tall raised dais, a series of steps leading up to two thrones. 

On one of them Perfuma sat proudly, her eyes barely leaving the tall, imposing woman at her side. Scorpia, by contrast, seemed profoundly nervous though she looked gorgeous in a black dress slit to the hip and low cut in the back. Kate couldn’t help but notice that Perfuma’s dress was the same dusky red as Scorpia’s exoskeleton with a ring of black roses perched neatly on her head. Adora led the small group to the foot of the dais and bowed formally, Catra mirroring her on her right.

“Revered hostess, we come into your halls under the ancient rules of hospitality bringing greetings from Etheria.” 

“You are welcome in, uh, my kingdom under the ancient rules of hospitality. Leave conflict at the door.” Scorpia said, only faltering a little as she realised she’d never officially known the name of her ancestral home. Her face broke into a big grin and she seemed to relax a little. “Wow, my first official welcoming. From this side of the steps I mean.”

Kara smiled and stepped forward, arm in arm with Kate. They both bowed as Kara said: “Revered hostess, we come into your halls under the ancient rules of hospitality bringing greetings from Earth.“ Technically she knew it should be Earth-Prime but after a brief catch-up on the more recent history of Etheria with Bow and Glimmer they’d all agreed it’d probably be better not to mention the Prime part.

Scorpia suddenly seemed to turn more serious as she cleared her throat. “It’s thanks to you that this hall and kingdom exist. You will always be welcome here and we will never forget you.” To Kate and Kara’s shock Scorpia retuned their bow, followed by Perfuma. There was a general rustle and they turned slowly to see the entire hall either bowing or in mid-curtsey. Kara stammered but Kate had always been a little better at dealing with unexpected social situations and took up the slack.

“Thank you, we are honoured. But this place was won by everyone here, from all over Etheria, and I can think of no better start for a kingdom than that.”

This time Scorpia didn’t hesitate in the least, walking down the steps in something of a rush to sweep both visitors into a crushing hug. “You’re just the best.” She said with a laugh and juggled them in mid-air so she could squeeze Adora and Catra in as well.

“Oh, there we… Scorpia, we do need to breathe.” Catra said but the smile on her face left no doubt it was just familiar teasing. Still, Scorpia let them go then carefully grabbed Catra’s hand.

“Hey Catra, come with me for a second.”

“Uh, okay…” Catra allowed herself to be towed back up the stairs until Scorpia stopped in front of the right hand throne. 

“Do you know where we are?” Scorpia asked excitedly. 

“Umm, your kingdom?”

“No! Well… yes, obviously, but do you know what used to be here?”

Catra looked around trying to find a hint but couldn’t see anything obvious. She turned back to Scorpia and something in her friend’s eyes gave it away.

“No…”

“Yes!” Scorpia clapped her pincers together in excitement. “This used to be Hordak’s sanctum. And this throne is right where his was.”

“That’s… nice?” Catra still didn’t know where Scorpia was going with this.

“If you want, I mean, if you’d like… take a seat?”

Catra froze, eyeing Scorpia suspiciously but as always there wasn’t a hint of meanness or trickery on that open and honest face.

“Why?”

“Well… you always wanted to, right?”

“I.. umm…”

“Besides, if you hadn’t done what you’d done we’d likely never have got here. Go on, take in the view.”

“I….”

“I can make it a royal command you know.” Scorpia teased and Catra held her hands up.

“Alright, alright, I give up. You win.” She carefully sat in the throne, resisting temptation to lounge no matter how natural it may feel. She settled back and looked out and down… and suddenly it seemed like she was seeing double. In front of her the guests on the dance floor ebbed and flowed happily but overlaid she could see the harsh metal walls and frightened soldiers of the fright zone. For a moment both images seemed to fight for control then she breathed out and the dancers won out. She stood slowly and took Scorpia’s pincer in her hands.

“I was wrong to want this.” She whispered so quietly only Scorpia and Kara could hear her. “You’re going to be so much better at this than I’d ever be. You deserve it, all of it.” She gave a meaningful glance at Perfuma who blushed at the rather obvious implication but didn’t even think about protesting.

Scorpia suddenly had to gulp back tears and this time the hug was full of tenderness between friends who’d been through hell and come out stronger for it.

“Thanks wildcat.” Scorpia whispered. 

Deciding discretion was the best option Adora gently led Kate and Kara to the nearby bar to give Catra and Scorpia some time. “What do you want?”

“I don’t suppose for a moment you’ve got a beer?” Kate asked with very little hope. Somehow she didn’t have Etheria pegged as a good spot for microbreweries. 

“Never heard of it.”

“In that case, dealer’s choice.” Kate said and immediately regretted it as two flagons of clear, pink-tinged liquid with sparkling bubbles were passed over.

“If you’re okay without me for a bit I just want to check Catra’s okay.” Adora said with a small blush. “She’s much better than she was but sometimes emotional moments can put her a little… on edge.”

“Sure, we’ll be fine. Have a great time!” Kara said as they turned and found a quiet spot at a table about halfway down the room. There was a small crescent-shaped seat and they slid on to it and snuggled closer together than was strictly necessary.

“So any idea what this is?” Kara asked, glancing at the drinks with a curious expression.

Kate eyed the pink liquid with suspicion then shrugged and took a long sip. She let it slide down her throat and waited to see if there were any ill effects. As she didn’t go blind she assumed it was fine and took a longer draft, downing about a quarter of the glass.

“What’s it like?” Kara asked curiously.

“It… it tastes like… Christmas.” Kate said after careful consideration.

“Is, uh, is that good?”

“I’m Jewish, make your own mind up.” Kate said with a look that sent Kara’s pulse racing. 

“Please don’t do that”

“What, reference religion?”

“No, that look…”

“What, this look?”

“Yes. Yes, that look. We’ve at least got to try and be on our best behaviour here, remember?”

“If you’ll notice, I’m not the one having a problem with that.”

“Kate…”

“Don’t tell me you can throw an entire kingdom-worth of factory off the planet no problem but one little look gets you all hot and bothered?”

“It does when it comes from you!”

“That’s a shame…”

“Do you *really* want to spend the rest of the night covered in, oh, a barrel’s worth of mysteriously exploded pink… uh…. Christmas wine?’

“You wouldn’t…”

“Try me…”

Kate laughed and downed the rest of the mug. “Almost worth it but I think I’d rather dance.”

“Now that sounds like a much better idea.” Kara agreed, downing her own drink in one hit then doing a double take. “Wow, you weren’t kidding… that really does taste like Christmas.”

“Come on you big dork.” Kate said fondly, getting up and offering Kara her hand. “And go easy on Christmas, we don’t know if alcohol will affect you here and you’re a bit of a lightweight.”

‘Hey!”

“You know I’m right.” Kate teased, leading her wife to the dance floor and, very unusually for Kate Kane, let another woman lead. “Not your fault of course, it’s not as if you can really get used to it.”

“That was just the one time…”

“One?”

“Okay, twice, two times.”

“Two?”

“Fine, eight times. And no, that one doesn’t count, you know it was that weird synthetic Kryptonite that did that.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one, eight it is!” Kate allowed, twirling in Kara’s arms and settling back into her grip for a moment. “God I love you.” She said the words without thinking and the kiss that followed was just as instinctive.

“Even if I’m a lightweight?” Kara asked with a grin after Kate had pulled back.

“Especially if you’re a lightweight, makes you a much cheaper date.” Kate said with a cocked eyebrow that really, really shouldn’t have sent Kara’s brain into quite such a fog of desire as it did.

“You know what I really want to do right now?” Kara whispered into Kate’s ear as the music shifted tempo and brought Kate spinning to land with her back pressed into Kara’s chest.

“In the middle of the dance floor? For shame Mrs Danvers.” Kate chuckled but Kara shook her head.

“Not that. I mean, I always want to do that so why mention it? No, I really want to fly you off the ground and dance in the air. Show you off to the entire kingdom.”

For a moment Kate considered it then reluctantly shook her head. “As much as I’d love to best not. You’d spend the rest of the ball answering questions from lovestruck fans and I want you to myself thanks very much.”

“Awww, but showing you off!” Kara insisted and lifted them ever so slightly off the ground.

“Tell you what… I’ll make it up to you later on tonight.”

“How….” Kara said, her hands slipping down a little to pull Kate a little closer as they swayed to the music.

“Hmm…. How about…. Tie me up under that waterfall? I know you love my tattoos when they’re wet…”

“Oh you drive a hard bargain Mrs Kane.”

“Your choice on position.”

“Deal!” Kara said and the word was perfectly timed for the end of the dance. They came together one last time and kissed, lost in the moment until Kara’s hearing picked up the growing silence around them. They glanced up to see a lot of grinning faces watching them and the two visitors from another reality laughed, bowed and made their way back off the dance floor.

“Now that’s strange…” Kate muttered, nudging Kara in the ribs and directing her gaze towards the far end of the hall. 

“What’s strange… oh, Catra?”

“Yeah, I wonder where she’s going?”

“Was it just me or did she not look… happy.”

“Yeah, it’s not just you.” Kate said with a frown. “Umm, would you mind if…”

“You like her don’t you?” Kara said with a smile.

“Honestly? She reminds me a lot of, well, me. Before I met you. There’s a lot of anger there Kara, if it’s something I can help with I’d like to try.”

“Then by all means, go be a hero.” Kara laughed. “If you need me just shout.”

“Will do. Uh, talking of which, what are you going to do?”

“Mingle of course. One of us has to socialise.” Kara teased. “Besides I really want to get a proper chance to talk to some of the Princesses, kinda fascinated by how all this works.”

“Well in that case, by all means, go be a reporter.”

“Oh, well played!” Kara said with a look of over the top anguish. 

“Little too much dear.” Kate advised with a grin. “See you in a bit.”

She weaved through the milling throng and slipped out the same exit she’s seen Catra take. To her surprise she found herself in an open courtyard, the rocky walls reaching up on either side but there was no sign of the woman she was after. Something told her to look up and she spotted a shape moving easily up the rocks, springing from perch to perch like, well, like a cat.

“One of these days I’m going to be friends with someone who moves at ground level and at a nice comfortable walking pace.” Kate muttered, eyeing the wall carefully before taking a short run up and jumping to the first of what she was fairly sure would be a great many handholds. Going as quickly as she dared she darted up after Catra trying desperately not to fall or, worse, ruin the suit.


	4. Chapter 4

“You really are persistent, aren’t you?” Catra asked with a sideways look at the brunette suddenly sitting next to her.

“You have no idea.” Kate replied with a grin. “Gets me in trouble sometimes.”

“I bet.” There was a minute of silence but Kate was in no hurry. The view over the restored kingdom was breathtaking and if she was being honest climbing up in the formal suit hadn’t been the easiest thing in the world.

“So… what do you want?” Catra asked, the tip of her tail flicking from side to side.

“Honestly? I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Kate said with a shrug.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Catra’s response was defensive but that didn’t surprise Kate so she pressed ahead.

“No idea but I’ve seen an awful lot of people slip out of an awful lot of parties and that exit didn’t look like the fun kind of sneaking away.”

Catra growled but there wasn’t any threat behind it, if anything it seemed aimed more at herself than Kate. “You’re annoyingly good at that.”

Kate chuckled and nodded her agreement. “Oh I know but when you’re married to a Kryptonian you take every advantage you can get.”

Catra gave her a sideways look then sighed in resignation. “Well you’re right… sort of.” She let her eyes settle on the horizon but could just about make out Kate turning slightly to face her on the edge of her vision. “I…. Don’t really do well at parties. Adora’s really understanding about it but sometimes… a lot of the time… I’ve got to get some fresh air away from people.”

“Oh. Sorry. Do you want me to go?” Kate said with genuine sympathy.

“No! No, it’s fine. Actually… I think you get it.”

Kate paused, gathering her thoughts and picked her words carefully. “I do. For a long time… well, when I was a kid we were in an accident. My mom and my sister went over a bridge in front of me and I couldn’t save them. They found my mother’s body but no sign of Beth. I got a little, umm, obsessed over finding her and when that didn’t happen I sort of shut myself off from the world.”

She gestured to the landscape around them and paused for a moment to take it in before continuing. “I used to drive my dad nuts. When it all got too much I’d vanish into the city, climb up somewhere and just sit on top of a building watching the world go by. Preferably high enough up I couldn’t hear people, just background noise.”

Catra gave a small chuckle from somewhere deep in her chest. “That sounds familiar. I used to do the same thing in the Horde. Actually I think my favourite spot was probably… hmm, over there.” She pointed with a claw at a distant circle of green amongst the rocky city. “There was a weird metal platform that just hung over a weapons plant. No-one else could climb it so it became mine. Well, no-one but Adora anyway, and she had to cheat with a grappling hook.”

“You two have known each other that long?”

“All our lives, basically.” Catra’s lips twisted into a sad smile. “It was the worst place in the world to grow up but Adora made it all worthwhile.”

“I’m a little jealous.” Kate said quietly. “Not of the worst place in the world part, though Gotham’s hardly the happiest corner of the universe. But I only really met Kara a few years ago and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like knowing her earlier, having more time with her.”

“Trust me, if we’re any guide it’s not always good.” Catra said with another small self-hating growl. To her surprise Kate suddenly placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed.

“But it’s worth it in the end, right?”

“Yeah.” Catra agreed and she felt unexpected tears prick her eyes. “Yeah it was.” She gave a sideways glance at Kate before gathering her courage. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“Well… how do you do it? Be the normal one when you’re in love with a, umm, you know… Goddess?”

Kate laughed and shook her head. “Well you can always try being the goddess, Kara doesn’t seem to object.” Catra joined in the laughter but it was clear she was hoping for a real answer so Kate gave the question some more thought.

“I’d say… well, if your Adora is anything like my Kara they don’t see themselves that way. Which can be realllllly annoying at times.” Catra gave a knowing grunt at that but Kate saw the tiny smile flick across her face. 

“But, yeah, it can also be overwhelming, not gonna lie. When they’re in the sky throwing whole cities off the planet and you’re just standing on the ground watching… I can’t help but wonder what she possibly sees in me.” Kate paused as she felt Catra’s hand stiffen slightly under hers, the tiniest of tugs as she instinctively tried to pull back only to be overruled. 

“If I tell you a secret you promise to keep it to yourself?” Kate asked suddenly serious.

“Yes. Of course.”

“The first year or so after we got together… at least once a week I’d need to do, well, what you’re doing now. Just go find somewhere away from the world and stare at nothing. And it wasn’t to get away from people or responsibility… it was so I had no excuse for not being honest with myself. I was asking myself what the hell I thought I was doing. How dare I think I was good enough for her, how could it possibly end well? Every night, every minute we were together I was taking her away from a world that desperately needed her.”

“So… what happened to stop you thinking like that?”

Kate chuckled and shook her head. “Kara happened. I never told her about it and I don’t think she ever knew but as time went by I’d look in her eyes and… and none of that seemed to matter. She’d made her choice and all I saw, all I’ve ever seen from her was love. She’d go to the ends of the universe for me and the only thing that makes us different from any other couple is that expression is pretty much literal! She wants to be with me and that’s all that matters. The rest is just background noise.” Kate chuckled as she gave Catra’s hand another squeeze. “Plus it’s really handy having a worldwide meal delivery service.”

Catra laughed at that and her hand turned over to wrap her fingers around Kate’s. “I bet. Swift Wind can barely manage to go one kingdom over before whatever Adora’s getting for us is cold.” She hesitated as if gathering her courage before speaking again. “Thank you for telling me that. It’s… it’s not easy being with Etheria’s hero sometimes, especially when you… you did some truly horrible things.”

“Good.” Kate said and Catra looked at her in surprise.

“Good? How can that be good!”

“Well not the horrible things, obviously, but there was something that got drilled into me when I was learning to fight. Nothing worth doing is ever easy. Adora… strikes me as someone that’s worth things being difficult.”

“She is.” Catra said with instant, heartfelt sincerity then blushed, her ears drooping. “Umm… “

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to be ashamed about being in love you know.” Kate chided her gently. “Believe it or not acting like a goof when talking about them is a good thing.”

“Thanks. I guess… it’s still all so new in some ways. Wasn’t much room for love or family or friends in the Horde.”

“You’ll get there. And from what I’ve seen you’ve got the right group around you to help you do just that.” Kate said then threw a wicked grin at the still-blushing woman. “And if anyone ever pushes a bit too far just drag Adora into the nearest bedroom and have noisy, point-proving fun together for a while. Nothing like having the most beautiful woman in the world in your arms to really put things in perspective.”

Catra laughed and once she started it was as if she couldn’t stop. She half-collapsed on to Kate’s shoulder trying to catch her breath. “You… you can stay, right? We need to do this more often!”

“What, compare notes on the gorgeous blondes in our lives and how best to torment them? I’d love to!” Kate said before reluctantly adding. “As for staying… I’ve no idea how we’re going to leave but if past adventures are anything to go by we probably won’t be able to stay long. Sorry but I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

“That sucks.” Catra said and clearly meant it. “If nothing else I feel I kinda owe you for coming up here and talking. Anything I can do to pay that back?”

“Umm…. well….” Kate was suddenly blushing and it was such an unexpected sight Catra had to double check she wasn’t seeing things.

“Oh this ought to be good.” She practically purred the words and settled back a little to enjoy the show. 

“There’s one thing but, umm, it’s probably very very personal and invasive and I don’t want to…”

“Just ask.” Catra said with a grin and a hint of impatience. “I promise not to throw you off the edge.”

“Okay. Well, umm, I was wondering if I could… maybe… touch your ears?”

That took Catra completely by surprise and she ran a hand along her right ear self-consciously. “My… ears? Why?” She braced herself for the inevitable ‘because they’re cute’ comment she’d heard a little too often from Bow but was once again surprised by Kate Kane.

“Because they’re beautiful. And so are you. And when am I gonna get the chance again. Also you did say anything.”

“I… uh… okay. Sure.” Catra dipped her head slightly and shuffled around on the ledge to lean her back into Kate’s chest. Kate reached out a little hesitantly and let the fingers of her right hand brush along Catra’s right ear. The fur was smooth and thick yet her fingertips easily swept through it. She was reminded of that terrifying moment that Kara had placed Kate’s hand on a lion’s head and she’d felt the power and danger running through that huge frame. Catra wasn’t quite as physically imposing but that same sense of barely-contained aggression played just beneath the surface.

Slowly, not wanting to spook her, Kate let her fingers slide back and forth along one ear then the other before realising with a shock that Catra was actually purring! She felt the fur-covered woman settle back and relax, the purring continuing as her tail wrapped around Kate’s waist. Encouraged she decided to go for broke and let her hands start full-on petting those fascinating ears, marvelling at their softness and expressiveness as they settled down slightly, mirroring Catra’s body language. 

After a few minutes Kate decided she had to break the comfortable purr-filled silence. “Hey, you okay there?”

“Mmm, what? Oh, oh yeah… sorry, it’s just that feels really good.”

Kate laughed and let her hands travel a little further to run through Catra’s… what, Kate thought. Hair? Mane? She settled on mane as it was much thicker and heavier then the soft fur covering the rest of Catra’s body and really was almost identical to those lions back on Earth Prime. “No need to apologise! I think you might have needed that…”

“I… yeah, yeah I did.” Catra admitted. “Fighting off an invasion isn’t exactly stress free and… uh….”

Kate looked down surprised and saw the very edge of the blush touching Catra’s cheeks. She thought quickly and took a guess. “Adora doesn’t do this for you?”

“No. Well, yes. Sort of…”

“You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to you know.”

Catra sighed and shook her head. “No, no I want to. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about this sort of thing that isn’t instantly looking for ways to fix things. Just takes me a little while, that’s all.”

“Take your time.”

“Well the truth is… I’ve never been brave enough to ask.”

“Now that I don’t believe!” Kate said with a gentle snort. “Bravery doesn’t seem to be something you’re lacking.”

“Yeah, well, you’d be surprised. It’s just there’s… I dunno… it’s hard not to just jump into bed when Adora does, umm, anything like that. What if I ask her to just do this and it comes off like I don’t want her?”

“Okay, now you are being ridiculous.” Kate laughed and gently scratched behind Catra’s left ear with her fingertips sending shivers through the Etherian. “If Adora ever thinks you don’t want her she’s gone blind and deaf with her entire memory wiped away and even then it’s only 50/50.”

“That obvious huh?”

“Little bit, yeah.”

“So… how do I…?”

“Honestly? Just ask. Share a view like this with her but tell her *before* you come up that you want to cuddle and relax rather than wild passionate sex a few hundred feet above the ground.”

“That’ll work?”

“Almost certainly. Especially if she thinks she can get you purring because that’s just addictive by the way.”

“I… it’s not cute?”

“A little, yes, but mostly it’s just… fantastic.” Kate said searching for the right word. “Trust me Catra, Adora will understand. Oh and be prepared to return the favour too, think what Adora might do to relax then get good at delivering it.”

“She likes… umm…. fighting?”

Kate looked up and down the narrow ledge. “Might be a little bit tricky. Could I suggest a massage instead?”

“Wait, a what now?”

“You don’t have massage on Etheria?”

“No idea.” Catra said looking confused.

Kate paused and tried to clarify the question. “Helping someone to relax by working their muscles over with your hands?”

“Uh…. Well, we did have something like that in the Horde to help recover from training accidents.”

“Not exactly the same thing. Hang on…” Kate let her hands drop to Catra’s shoulders and ran her fingertips along the lithe body beneath the thin shirt. There were certainly some differences to a human physique but the trapezius muscles felt roughly similar. Carefully she let her fingers apply pressure at what she was pretty sure was a safe spot and felt Catra sag against her.

“Oohhhh that’s good….”

“You should see what Kara can do.” Kate teased. “Super strength coupled with being able to literally see through you to watch your muscles react is one hell of a combo.” Her fingers found what she was pretty sure was the tight ball of a stress knot. “Okay, this is going to probably hurt a little, but trust me it’ll feel good as well… “

Catra didn’t say anything but nodded then gave an odd mix of purr, hiss and squeak as Kate started to apply pressure. Gradually Kate worked the little knot loose, trying to keep the pain to a minimum and give Catra time to adapt to the new sensation. With a little pop it gave up the fight and her fingers glided over Catra’s muscle one last time to make sure she’d got it all.

“How was that?”

“Weird but very nice.” Catra said, her voice a little shaky.

“Want me to teach you how to do that?”

“Yes! But…” Catra’s ears drooped as a thought hit her. “But I’m not exactly built like Adora. What if something works on me and not her?”

Kate thought that fairly unlikely but recognised a nervous, yet keen, first timer when she saw one. “Ah, I see the problem… uh…. okay, tell you what, let’s head back down and find Kara. We can give you a demo and you can get some practice in. Plus Kara’s got that invincibility going on which might come in handy if you’re not used to getting those claws out the way.”

“And you think Adora will like this?”

“You know what you were asking me earlier about being in love with a goddess and I mentioned you might try being said goddess in the relationship?”

“Uh…. yes?”

“How do you think I get Kara to go along with that?” Kate asked with a self-satisfied smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Kara, do you have a minute?” Adora asked and the nervous look on her face took Kara by surprise.

“Uh, sure. What’s up?”

“Nothing! I just, well, wanted to see if we could talk?”

“Of course! I’m guessing for, umm how to put this…. This is likely to be a private conversation isn’t it?”

“Yeah, come with me?” Adora offered Kara her hand and was surprised how warm the Kryptonian was as she gently took hold and let herself be towed from the room. They passed down a few corridors deeper into the castle until Adora pushed open a door to reveal a miniature paradise.

“Wow…” Kara looked around in shock, drinking in the details. The walls were the same gently curving smooth sandstone as most of the rest of the castle but the room was dominated by a large central rocky outcrop. From it’s upper slopes maybe thirty feet above them three waterfalls spilled down and collected in shallow pools and an explosion of flowers covered the edges of the pools before spreading out over the rest of the room. The floor was covered in thick grass and Adora picked her way carefully through to a long, low rock on its side that seemed to have been placed deliberately just in front of one of the waterfalls as a bench. She sat and Kara copied her.

“Isn’t it great? Scorpia and Perfuma put it together this morning, first thing they did together in their new kingdom!” Adora suddenly blushed as she realised what she’d said. “Uh, I mean, Scorpia’s new kingdom. They’re together but not, you know, they both have separate kingdoms. Umm…”

Kara laughed and patted Adora’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I get ahead of myself sometimes as well. Plus you’re absolutely right, those two are definitely going to be ruling a combined kingdom before too long.”

“Hope Glimmer’s okay with that, it’s likely to rival Bright Moon!” Adora said with a slightly worried laugh. She still looked on edge and Kara decided it might be best to take the initiative.

“Uh, Adora, was there something in particular you wanted to ask me?”

“No! I mean yes, maybe… umm….” Adora took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart. “It’s just… if we are from the same planet, even if it’s in different universes…. I’d really like to know more about it. If you wouldn’t mind.”

Kara had been wondering if that would come up and debated with herself just how much she should tell Adora. After a lot of thought she’d decided to be honest, the nervous woman sitting next to her deserved that much.

“Of course but it might not be the same here. Actually… I hope it isn’t.”

“You do? Why?” Adora asked, suspiciously.

“Because in my universe Krypton was destroyed.” Kara said quietly. “I was sent away at the last moment by my parents in a ship to safeguard my baby cousin on a new world. For a long, long time I thought we were the last two Kryptonians left in the universe.” She paused and just for a moment seemed to be looking at something far off and long ago. “It’s not easy being the last daughter of your world.”

Adora slid a hand across Kara’s shoulders and pulled her in to a one-armed hug. “I… that’s sort of why I’m asking.” Adora said quietly. “I came through a portal as a baby. No memory of a world beyond this. When I found out I was a First One, a race that’s supposed to be dead, well…”

Kara nodded her understanding and let her own arm slide around Adora’s waist. “For what it’s worth I’ve learned that the Universe seems to have a way of surprising us. A few years ago I found that my home town had survived the explosion, protected by a shield that my father made. My mother was still alive, some of my close friends… you never know what or who’s out there.”

Adora was silent for a minute then asked quietly: “How do you do it Kara? How do you carry the world on your back without breaking?”

“Who says I don’t?” Kara replied gently and chuckled at the surprise on Adora’s face. “Just because we can do things others can’t, well, it doesn’t mean it’s any easier. And you know what, it shouldn’t be.”

“Shouldn’t be what?”

“Easy. The gifts we have, the power it gives us…. It should be a hard burden to carry. I once met a version of myself that had decided she was better than everyone else because of what she could do. She was a monster, Adora. Cruel, vicious, completely amoral… but I could still see myself in her. That brought it all into perspective.”

“But… what if… I mean how do you keep yourself from becoming her?”

Kara sighed and nodded her understanding. “By doing the best I can to be worthy of the trust everyone puts in me. Try to make the right choices, try to stay moral and just in what I do. Try to see everyone’s point of view and remember my own opinion isn’t always right.” She laughed quietly and a small, warm smile lit her face. “Of course that last bit is considerably harder than the rest most of the time.”

Adora laughed along, somehow it was impossible to be sitting next to a smiling Kara and not be carried along with her happiness. “So what happens when you forget?”

“Kate usually kicks my ass.” Kara admitted and burst into giggles at the shocked look she got in return. “What? Just because we’re married doesn’t mean she’s not going to call me out when I’m being an idiot. Probably makes it more likely to tell you the truth.”

“Well, yeah, okay… I get that. Catra certainly has that bit down. But how does that work if you still think you’re right? It’s not like she can force you.”

“Oh she can.” Kara said and now the grin could have cured an entire planet of depression in an instant. “Leaving aside the fact we’ve got our home setup so I can be de-powered temporarily…”

“What? WHY!?!” Adora demanded and it was all Kara could do not to laugh at the indignation on her face.

“Honestly? Makes it *far* easier to have some, uh, fun evenings if I’m not worrying about crushing her with an accidental sneeze.”

“Oh…” Adora reddened as she realised what Kara was hinting at but Kara wasn’t about to let her feel embarrassed for long so just plowed ahead.

“Anyway, ignore that part. Kate has her ways of getting through to me no matter how pig-headed I’m being. She’s not afraid of having a full-blown argument for a start and if that fails she’s more than happy to call my sister or mom to talk some sense into me. And then there’s the big puppy dog eyes thing which is just unfair…”

“Puppy dog eyes?” Adora asked, confused.

“Basically, this.” Kara turned and let her big blue eyes widen and go soft, her lips trembling ever so slightly, her head lowered a touch so she was looking up at Adora.

“Oh god… no, okay, I get it, just… yes, good, stop… come on, please! I… okay, okay what do you want to stop doing that!?!”

“See what I mean?” Kara said, dropping the look and replacing it with a sympathetic glance. 

“Yes, yes I do. Also never show that to Catra.”

“I won’t.” Kara promised, mentally assessing how devastating such a look would be from someone with the big eyes and soft ears of an actual cat. “But yeah, Kate’s got her ways of getting through to me. And, trust me, it makes things so much easier when you know someone loves you enough to smack some sense into you when needed.”

Adora blushed and mumbled something that not even Kara’s hearing could make out. Kara debated asking for a repeat but instead settled for reaching over to gently grab Adora’s free hand.

“Look, at the end of the day there’s really only one thing you can do. Be as good a person as you can be. That’s all anyone can ask of you, including yourself. There’ll be days when you stumble and fall… trust the people you care about to help you back up. It’s okay not to be perfect, it’s okay to fail provided you were trying to do the right thing in the first place.”

“And if someone dies?” Adora’s voice caught and Kara winced.

“Then it’s tragic and awful and it’ll eat away at you. But…” She paused, trying to think how to put what she knew Adora needed to hear into words. “There are nights I fly up above my city, above the clouds and let it all just drop away. So high up I can see the curve of the world, lights glittering on every horizon. And I close my eyes… and I listen. I listen to the entire world and I hear its pain and need and sorrow and know that no-one, not even a Kryptonian, could ever hope to solve it all.”

“How do you stand it?” Adora asked, her eyes filled with tears. She knew, of course, the trust and hope Etheria placed in her but it was always an abstract concept. Suddenly she realised that for Kara it had to be almost a physical presence every second of her life.

“Because it’s not all I hear.” Kara said, reaching out and brushing a tear from Adora’s cheek. “There’s hope and love and joy and… and life. So much of it, all around us. People building their own worlds, telling their own stories and slowly, second by second, making the world better. We might be able to stop armies Adora but they’ve got power we could never hope to match. They’re the ones that change the world, we just have to keep it safe for them while they do it.”

“I like that…” Adora said quietly and shuffled round to better lean into Kara’s arms, enjoying the warmth that poured from their strange visitor like a sunbeam.

“It was a beautiful place…” Kara said softly and Adora stirred in confusion.

‘What…?”

“Krypton. It was a beautiful world. Quiet, peaceful… even in the cities it was rare not to be able to find space and solitude if you wanted it. We were an old civilisation, old enough to have done terrible things to our planet and to each other. But we were lucky, we survived our mistakes long enough to repair the damage and learn from them.”

Kara smiled, remembering the days before her life, at least as she’d known it then, had ended. “Outside of Argo City there were fields stretching as far as you could see. Endless swathes of green and yellow and purple, the scent of wildflowers in the air even in the depths of winter. I used to love riding in those fields, racing the wind all the way to the edge of the world and then down to the sea. My father would have to come find me at sunset in a skimmer but he was never worried, he always knew where I’d be.”

“There was this one spot… a small cove down by the water. Warm sand and a gentle tide, rock walls reaching out into the ocean where they’d frame the setting sun. I’d sit there with my…” Kara hesitated for a second and settled on ‘horse beside me and watch the sky turn purple and red, the sea swallowing the sun for another day as the sky turned to stars. He’d usually be there before that happened but he’d never disturb me. Just stop a little way away and wait, he knew exactly when I’d get up and come over to him.”

“I think a bit of me always expected to be told I had to stop, that it was dangerous or that he worried. But he never said that. Never. He’d always just smile, lift me back up into the saddle and we’d head home. Sometimes, most of the time, he’d just pilot the skimmer alongside me but then there were days when he could see my horse hadn’t run enough to tire and that I wanted to fly on the wind one more time… Then he’d race us through the darkness, the skimmer dancing around as we galloped together…” Kara felt a soft hand on her cheek and was surprised to see Adora wiping away the unexpected tear with a warm smile. “I spent twenty five years trapped in a pod in the depths of space, the shattered ruin of my world the last thing I’d seen. I never thought I’d feel that way again. And then I got to Earth. Then I flew… and it all felt so familiar. Whenever I’m alone in the sky, when there’s no emergency demanding my time I think of him and dance on the wind.”

Kara shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory. “Sorry Adora, you wanted to know about Krypton and I’m telling you about my family.”

Adora shook her head with a grin. “You just told me everything about Krypton Kara. You were loved and it sounds like a wonderful place.” The grin faded as Adora’s eyes lost focus for a moment. “I wish I’d known… wherever I came from.”

“Adora…” Kara almost sounded hesitant but drove on regardless. “Krypton was beautiful but so is Earth. I’ve seen things there I could never have imagined on my home world. And I found a family there that means just as much to me as my biological one. I found love there that I might never have done on Krypton. Home… home isn’t where you’re from. It’s where you are and where you want to be. Our family isn’t just blood, it’s the people who care about you. And if you’ll forgive me from what I’ve seen you’ve got both a good home and good family here.”

Adora looked at Kara for a second then pulled her into a hug that would likely have squeezed the air out of her lungs if Kara wasn’t Kryptonian. “Thank you.” Adora whispered and Kara heard the telltale splash of tears on the floor. “That… thank you.”

“Anytime.” Kara said warmly, letting Adora have her privacy and lending her what comfort and strength she could. When the grip finally relaxed Kara thought it best to change the subject.

“Uh, I hate to ask personal questions, but is Catra okay?”

Adora looked surprised and a little worried at the question. “Uh, as far as I know yes. Why… oh, did you see her slip out?”

“Yeah, sorry. Both Kate and I are, umm, used to keeping an eye on people.”

“She’s fine, it’s just… ah, is that where Kate is?” Adora asked, putting the pieces together.

“She wanted to check on her. I think my wife has a bit of a soft spot for yours to be honest.”

Adora chuckled and waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, it’s the ears, so damn cute.” She suddenly looked alarmed and threw a panicked look at Kara. “But never tell her I said that! Or call her cute. At all. She can get a bit spiky about that!”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Kara assured her. “Should we maybe go and find them though, it’s been a while.”

“Probably. Also we should be getting back to the ball anyway. It kinda is for us in a way.”

“Good point, lead on She-Ra, Princess of Power!” Kara teased and grinned triumphantly at the slightly annoyed but mostly happy glare she got in return.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, everything okay?” Kara said as they practically bumped into Kate and Catra heading back to the main reception room. 

“Yeah, but I might need to borrow you for a little bit…” Kate said with a glance back at Catra who had immediately gone to Adora and was snuggling into her neck as if they’d been apart for a year. 

“Sure? Now?”

“Let’s… let’s go dance.” Kate said, waiting until she was sure that one of Catra’s ears wasn’t flattened against Adora before adding slightly louder than necessary: “Catra can come find us when she’s ready.”

“Subtle.” Kara murmured as they headed into the crowded chamber. 

“It got the job done.” Kate said slightly defensively. 

“And that job would be…?”

“Oh, right.” Kate took Kara’s hand and led her onto the dance floor. “Those two… could probably do with a little help.”

“What sort of help?” Kara asked suspiciously as she flowed into Kate’s arms as they spun around the mass of couples all lost in their partners.

“I’m not sure either of them knows anything about being subtle.” Kate said then quickly shook her head to cut off Kara’s inevitable question. “Don’t start.”

“I didn’t say anything…”

“You had the look.”

“Maybe a little.” Kara admitted. “And what do you mean, subtle?”

“I mean…” Kate pulled Kara into a close embrace as they swayed to the music. “They’re pretty much making this up as they go along.”

“Don’t we all?”

“Yes but… but at least most of us have something to base that on. Some idea of what quiet, gentle moments are. I don’t think either of them had any experience at that growing up. I’m damn sure Catra didn’t.”

“You may be right.” Kara said thoughtfully. “What, specifically, brought this on?”

“Talking to Catra the poor thing’s terrified of doing anything with Adora that’s just… comfortable. She’s got that mindset that if it doesn’t lead to sex Adora’s going to think she’s being rejected and then, well…”

“Despair, rejection, doom?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kate sighed and tightened her grip a little. “I did what I could but the poor thing really needs a confidence boost and some sort of weapon in her arsenal.”

“I’m getting the impression I’ve been volunteered for something here.”

“Want to get a free kitty massage?” Kate whispered, making sure no-one would overhear her calling Catra by such a, well, cute name.

“Sure.” Kara grinned and Kate felt the soft lips touch her neck. “Makes sense, she can’t hurt me and if she gets nervous with those claws…”

“Exactly, no-one wants their first attempt at massage to end up in hospital watching a blood transfusion.”

Kara laughed and shook her head, blonde hair teasing Kate’s cheek. “You’re just the best, you know that right?”

“Well I don’t like to brag. But yes.” Kate said then squeaked in surprise as Kara moved far too quickly to follow, shifting her grip to take the lead and dipping Kate down into a kiss. 

“Beautiful too…” Kara whispered as their lips parted and the star-struck smile she got in return was worth more than any fortune to her.

“Umm, hi.” Catra’s voice cut in from the side and they looked up to see the somewhat embraced looking woman standing nervously a few feet away. “So I convinced Adora to come meet us in, like, a hour in your room if…”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Kara said with a comforting smile as she spun Kate back upright. 

By the time they’d made it out of the crowd and back to their temporary accommodation Catra looked ready to climb the walls. Kate went to clear the bed and left Kara to do what she did best.

“You okay?” Kara asked carefully, stepping just close enough to get on the edge of Catra’s personal space without being rude.

“Me? Yes! Of course! Yes…” Catra’s voice trailed off and she looked away bashfully. 

“Can I show you something?” Kara asked gently.

“Umm, sure?”

Kara held out her hand palm up and reached over with her free hand to take Catra’s wrist. She guided the sharp talons down and before Catra could react pulled them hard across her bare skin.

“Hey, what are you…”

“It’s okay, just look.”

Catra stared at the unmarked hand being held up in front of her. “How…”

“Sorry for the demonstration but you really can’t hurt me.” Kara added another smile for good measure then turned around to present her back, the dress revealing a huge slice of bare flesh from neck to just above her waist. “Go ahead, try to scratch me.”

“Are you crazy! I could…”

“No you can’t.” Kara said quietly. “It’s okay, please?”

Catra wavered for a moment then shrugged. “If you’re sure.” She reached out and dragged her claws down Kara’s right side, watching fascinated as they passed without so much as a line to show for it. She tried again, harder this time but while she felt Kara’s body move and yield as she’d expect from any living being it proved impossible to leave a mark.

“Okay, that’s cool.” Catra admitted, a part of her wondering what would happen if she went all out then deciding not to find out. If Kara was as invincible as she seemed the most likely result was probably a bunch of shattered claws. Experimentally she reached out and ran her fingertips down Kara’s bare back, comparing how it felt to her previous… well, attack if she was being honest. She was somewhat surprised to find there was basically no difference except for Kara’s giggle.

“Sorry, sorry.” The girl of steel spluttered the words as she tried to get herself under control. “I’m not used to someone with fur doing that, kinda tickles.”

“Oh, I’m…”

Kara spun around as quick as she dared so as not to startle Catra and took her hand. “It’s okay, it felt good.” She reassured their still-nervous guest. “Come on, Kate always loves teaching someone to do this properly.”

“You do, why?” Catra asked as she saw the grinning Kate sitting on the bed and patting the thick mattress.

“Because I spend far too much time protecting others from violence. Best thing in the world is teaching someone to bring happiness.” Kate said hiding her laugh as Kara almost dove on to the middle of the bed in her eagerness. “Uh, one question… you okay if Kara looses the top of that dress?”

“I, uh…. Yes?” Catra squeaked her reply and Kate reminded herself that this was likely only the second woman she’d ever even considered seeing in that sort of situation. Thankfully Kara picked up on it as well and shuffled her arms out of the dress without resorting to any super-powered tricks. She didn’t even lift herself off the bed more than a few inches to make sure Catra didn’t have to worry about seeing something she shouldn’t. Finally she flicked a few of the pillows in close to prop up her head a little and leave just enough of a gap to breathe so her arms could stay against her sides.

“Okay, sit opposite me.” Kate instructed and Catra gingerly worked her way to the other side of the bed and slid down. “You’re going to want to be able to get decent pressure so get comfortable and make sure you’re close enough to reach both sides of her back.”

Catra wiggled a little closer, her tail wrapping around her waist as if afraid it might accidentally brush against Kara’s skin. “Okay, now, normally we’d start with some sort of oil but not only do we not have any to hand I’m not sure how that would react with your fur. So we’ll show you how the warm-up works without it and you can figure out if oil is a good idea when you’ve got a bit more time.”

Kate reached out and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, letting her wife feel the warmth pulse through her. “You comfortable there love?”

“Mmmm, mmhhh.” Kara sighed happily. 

“Put your hands just to the left of mine.” Catra followed the instruction almost reluctantly and Kate noticed just how careful she was to make sure her claws didn’t come too close to the skin. 

“Oooooo.” Kara’s happy sigh caught Catra by surprise and she looked up at Kate, her mis-matched eyes worried. 

“It’s okay. Kara’s a very tactile person, she’s likely to make all sorts of embarrassing cute noises.” Kate reassured her. “Leave your hands where they are for now and watch me.”

Kate lifted her hands and brought them down again just above the curve of Kara’s butt. She flattened her fingers, pressed down with her palms and started to stroke upwards. First the right hand then the left, lifting each as the fingers slid easily over Kara’s shoulders to bring the palm back to its starting place for the next run.

“Nice and gentle to start, just a little light pressure. Always go up towards the heart, same direction as the blood flow.” She kept the movement going for a minute until she was pretty sure Catra was comfortable with the idea. “Alright, your turn.”

Catra set her jaw as if heading in to battle and moved her hands down to the same place Kate’s had started. Slowly she started to brush upwards and Kara couldn’t quite avoid giggling.

“Sorry, itsssss just aaaa bit tiiiiicklish….” She spluttered. “Little harder….”

“Bit more pressure.” Kate said softly, reaching over to rest her hands on top of Catra’s and guide her. “That’s it… just enough to see the skin move… perfect!” She lifted her hands away and Catra kept going, the giggles from Kara shifting to something much closer to moans.

“Ohhhh my…. Wow…..”

“Use your words.” Kate teased, keeping an eye not on Catra’s form but on the woman herself to make sure she was still comfortable with what was happening.

“That feels amazing… like mink gloves or somethhhhoohhhhh….”

“See, you’re a natural. Literally!” Kate said to Catra and the delighted smile was a welcome sight. “Start slowly building up the pressure. What you’re doing now would be a light pressure, you probably want about double of that after a few minutes but make sure you give them time to get used to it.”

Catra nodded and did as she was told, the smile fading slightly as she focused but never leaving completely. Kara was in heaven, her entire body tingling as the impossibly soft fur swept by with surprising strength behind each movement. Kate gave it a full five minutes before she was sure Catra had got the hang of it.

“Okay, now, I’m going to need to show you something on me if that’s okay?”

“Awwwww” Kara’s pout was so strong as to be audible and Kate just shook her head. 

“Don’t be greedy. Besides you can’t do this bit. Don’t worry, you can feel this through the shirt.” Kate turned present her back and placed two fingers on her shoulder spread in a V shape. “Put a finger right here.”

“Okay…” Catra sounded confused but a lot less on edge. A good sign, Kate thought especially as this was the bit that might scare her a little. 

“Do you feel that little lump there?”

“Yeah.”

“Put your other hand on the left side, same spot. Feel anything?”

“…. no?”

“That on the right side is a knot. Happens for all sorts of reasons and I’m going to show you on Kara how to work them out. But you need to know how they feel. They can be really sensitive and getting them to go away can be a very odd mix of pain and pleasure so don’t be shocked of Adora gets a little, uh, squirmy the first time you find one.”

“Wait, this can hurt?”

“Sort of. How to put this… have you ever had a muscle cramp up on you?”

“A few times, yeah.”

“You know how when you stretch it out it hurts like hell but there’s that feeling of your body going back to where it should be even if it doesn’t quite want to?”

“Yes?”

“Same basic thing.” Kate said. “Just talk to Adora, make sure it’s not hurting too much and it’ll be fine.”

“Alright… so what next?”

“After that they should be nicely warmed up, isn’t that right Kara?”

“Mmmmyesssss…..”

“So you can start upping the pressure a little bit more.” Kate reached over to Kara’s left and placed her fingers on her sides, palm just to the side of her spine with her thumb stretched out. “The idea is to basically kneed the muscles, a mix of rolling and pressure to enhance circulation.” Kate started to swirl her hands, fingers pushing down on Kara’s side as she let her hands slide back and around, working the muscles easily and trying not to get too distracted by that wonderful warm, smooth skin or just how kissable it was…

“Think you’ve got it?” Kate asked after a few passes.

“Uh…. Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, start on this side, it’s easier if you’re working on the opposite side to where you’re sitting.” Kate advised, moving out of the way. Just for a moment she found herself a little jealous of Kara at getting this likely unique experience but that quickly passed. After all while Kate would like to think she could match Kara in most things she knew there was no way she could ever do the same ‘super massage’ that her wife cheerfully provided more-or-less on demand so it was only fair the Kryptonian got this one.

Catra’s first attempts were a little hesitant and jerky but once she realised Kara wasn’t screaming in pain she seemed to become more comfortable. After maybe a dozen passes she had found a nice rhythm and Kara was practically humming from the feel of those fur-covered fingers swirling on her sides and back. 

“Try moving your hips rather than your wrists or shoulders.” Kate advised quietly. Catra looked up suspiciously and Kate demonstrated the motion. Catra copied her and quickly found herself adopting it naturally. “It’s much easier for you so you’re not burning anywhere near as much energy.” Kate explained. ‘Other than that you’re pretty much spot on. You’re a really quick learner!”

“Kinda had to be in the Horde.” Catra said with a wry smile. “Never thought I’d be using those skills for this though.”

“It would probably have seemed a little unlikely.” Kate agreed. “Oh, you can mix this with the up and down work by the way, a little variety can work wonders and lets you work one knot then give them a break.”

Catra nodded and started to play around a little, testing herself out and paying such careful attention to Kara it was hard for Kate to keep a straight face. 

“Alright, let me show you one more that I think you’ll be right at home with.” Kate said with a knowing wink. “Keep a little light kneading going on your side of her?”

“Okay… like this?”

“Perfect. Now watch this…” Kate placed both hands flat on Kara’s other side and started to firmly tap her hands up and down. She let her fingers and palm curve to the arc of Kara’s body and started to move up and down, keeping a regular beat but varying the speed of her movement across Kara’s body to give a little randomness to proceedings.

“Of course if Adora’s been annoying you this is also a great way to get her back.” Kate said with a smirk. “Just go a little further down!”

Catra blushed so hard it was obvious even through the fur but she didn’t turn away or even deny she had any idea what Kate was talking about. Instead she let her own hands curve to the same shape as Kate’s and copied the percussive movements. 

“Ohhhhhhhhggg…. Ggggu…. Gggggg…..” Kara lost the ability to talk at feeling such radically different hands working her over. She was doing her damndest not to react in any way that wasn’t entirely in-line with a professional recipient of a massage but there was something undeniably exciting about the odd but wonderful sensation of Catra’s soft fur alongside Kate’s usual sure, warm and soft touch.

“I think she like that.” Catra said and Kate couldn’t stop the laugh this time.

“It’s possible, yeah. Is she right love, do you like this?”

“gggg…gggg… goooood. So good….” Kara managed to get out as her brain quickly turned to soup. 

“Pretty sure that’s a yes.” Kate said and Catra beamed with pride. “Okay, there’s a ton more I could show you but as you’re both going to be pretty new to this I’d keep with these to start. You’ll figure out the rest anyway, just always try and work with the muscles and the way they want to move and you’ll get it. In the meantime…” Kate lifted her hands away. “Let’s see what you do when you’re free styling.”

“I… seriously?”

“You’ve got the hang of it so yes, seriously. Oh, and feel free to throw some very gentle scratches in there too.”

“Huh?”

“I really mean gentle! Start at the shoulders and just let your claws touch the skin all the way down the back. You’re looking for…. For scrape rather than stab.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright…” Catra sounded dubious but did as she was told. Kate watched, fascinated, as Catra’s natural instincts seemed to be perfectly attuned to what Kara wanted at any given time. In fact, the more Kate watched the more she thought Catra’s senses might be almost as well attuned as those of Kara herself!

Within five minutes Kara had been reduced to a rumbling note of appreciation deep in her throat and Kate found herself unable to think of it as anything but purring. Carefully Kate raised a finger to her lips and waited for Catra to notice. As soon as she had her attention Kate mouthed the words “one more lesson” and winked. 

Catra raised an eyebrow but nodded and paid attention to Kate’s hand gestures. Slowly she shifted back to the relaxing upwards strokes she’d started with and watched, fascinated, as Kate lent over and without warning kissed the curve of Kara’s neck and shoulder.

“Ooohhhhh.” The shift was immediate, Kara’s mood snapping from relaxed to turned on in a heartbeat. Kate grinned and let her teeth scrape over invulnerable flesh, her tongue tickling the skin before pulling back. She turned to Catra with a wicked grin and was impressed she was still keeping the massage up.

“Just a reminder it’s only a nice relaxing time as long as you want it to be.” Kate said and rust out laughing at the ‘uh-huh’ groan of confirmation from her wife. Catra’s face broke into a huge smile and she found herself laughing along just as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kate called and Adora entered cautiously as if worried about what she’d see. Kate wondered if she’d been expecting some sort of elaborate threesome to meet her eyes. Any worries about that went right out of the window as Catra practically sprinted across the room to grab Adora’s hand.

“Thank you!” Catra said with so much excitement that even Adora got pulled in to the moment. “You’re really, really good teachers. Adora, come with me!” 

“I, woah!” Adora found herself practically yanked off her feet as Catra marched for the door. “Uh, sure, whatever you want. Uh… thank you! I think!” She called back towards Kate and Kara as she managed to snag the door with a foot. Kara blurred as she quickly slipped the top of the dress back on and stood alongside Kate to wave their new friends on their way. The last they saw of Adora was a confused but happy grin as her wife pulled her out of the room and down the short corridor to the privacy of their own bed determined to start practicing what she’d learned as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

“So this seems to have been a pretty successful trip?” Kara asked as the door closed behind the happy couple and she turned to effortlessly catch Kate as she launchd herself into Kara’s arms.

“Not bad…” Kate said in between kisses, her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist with the casual trust of someone who knew there was no possible chance of being dropped.

“Could be better…” Kara replied, one hand on Kate’s ass as the other roamed to the shirt and fumbled at the buttons in her excitement. “I’m just gonna rip this thing in a moment…”

“Don’t you dare!” Kate admonished as she slid her hands down Kara’s bare back and teased slipping a finger just under the fabric over her waist. “After all the trouble they went to make these for us, for shame Kara Zor-El!”

Kara giggled, gathered herself and gave Kate an evil grin that had the brunette worried for about two seconds… then there was a burst of wind, a very complicated moment and she suddenly found herself still gripping Kara but both of them were completely naked.

“Well that spoils the suspense.” Kate said, slightly shocked.

“It’s worth it.” Kara growled, her lips dipping to bite gently at Kate’s throat. 

“Ohhhhh…. Okay, yeah, yeah it is. Bed?”

“Waterfall!”

“Even better!”

Kara turned to carry her wife to the rushing water and yelped in surprise. Standing in the way was a tall, cloaked figure, his head rising to let him look out from under the hood…

“Ah, there you are…” Oliver said with a slightly exasperated tone only to find himself struck dumb at the unexpected sight of two beautiful women very, very naked in front of him. “Oh. Uh….”

“Oliver, what the HELL are you doing!” Kara snapped, still so surprised she didn’t think to super speed a blanket or robe over either Kate or herself. 

“You have got to be kidding…” Kate groaned. “Phenomenal cosmic powers or not I’m gonna kill him, okay sweetie?”

“You can’t hurt me Kate…”

“Fine by me. Drown him?” Kara said.

“Worth a try.”

“I said you can’t hurt me…”

“Yeah I heard you, quite happy to test that theory. And as you can’t be hurt by us then you shouldn’t object, right?” Kate growled, swinging herself down from Kara’s waist and stalking towards Oliver who actually backed away a little.

“This is… obviously a bad time…”

“What was your first hint?” 

“I didn’t…”

“Were you just waiting for us to get naked before dropping in? Is this what you do with this great responsibility to justice you were talking about? Spy on happily married couples when they’re getting it on?”

“No!”

“Really? Sure looks like it to me.” Kate was barely three feet away and her fingers were flexing as if already wrapped around his throat.

“I, no, look I can explain….”

“You lost us, didn’t you?” Kara said casually. She was leaning against one of the thin pillars and inspecting her nails in a way that made it crystal clear she had no intention of stopping her wife from committing murder.

“I, uh…. Maybe a little, yes.”

“Are you KIDDING!” Kate snapped. “So, let me get this straight. You recruit us on a multiverse-saving mission, transport us to somewhere that shouldn’t even exist and you lose us on the way? Then, once we’ve done all the heavy lifting, you just pop in again to ruin the fun part?”

“Not… intentionally..” Oliver sounded like he really wanted to be anywhere else in the multiverse but he bravely - or suicidally - pressed on. “We haven’t got much time, you need to come with me…”

“No. Nope. Not happening.” Kate was practically nose to nose with the taller man but at that moment she seemed capable of ripping apart entire galaxies with her bare hands.

“But…”

“No buts! There is a grand total of one butt I care about in here right now and it’s over there.” Kate pointed back over her shoulder to Kara who was still propping up a pillar.

“Same.” Kara echoed while glaring at Oliver.

“You lost us and we’ve spent at least a couple of days here so I’m going to take a guess that this time critical mission of yours is a bit… flexible when it comes to crossing realities.”

“Umm, well…”

“So here’s what you’re going to do. Unless you are absolutely, one hundred percent sure that we must go with you now, right this second you are going to ghost out of here. You are going to come back at a reasonable hour in the morning once we’re awake and showered. When you do you shall bring breakfast. We will eat the breakfast. We will talk with you las we’re still friends who have both missed you. And then we will go and save the multiverse like the mutual badasses we are.”

She paused, eyes flashing before continuing in a voice as cold as a tomb at midnight. “Or you can keep insisting there’s no time and if I can’t drown you under that waterfall I’m going to see how many common Etherian bedroom objects can fit up your spectral ass without the benefit of lube. Your choice.”

“Right.” Oliver sounded genuinely nervous and Kara couldn’t help but think it was the most human she’d heard him since the terrible events of Crisis. “Uh, tea or coffee?”

“Coffee. Plenty of milk and sugar.” Kate said and reached out to adjust Oliver’s hood a little. “That’s better. Now… what are you still doing here?”

Oliver looked like he was going to say something, wisely thought better of it and vanished. The two women gave it a slow ten count before turning to face each other. There was a moment of stillness then they both exploded into laughter.

“Oh… oh god that hurts… “ Kate gasped, holding her ribs.

“That was a thing of beauty Kate!” Kara said, coming over to sweep her wife into an embrace. “I wish I could have recorded it!”

“Hey I love the guy but that attitude can be a bit much.”

“You enjoyed that far too much you know.”

“Not as much as I’m going to enjoy this…” Kate purred, sliding her arms around Kara and pulling her close, one thigh slipping between Kara’s legs. “And as we’ve got a breakfast order in I feel like working up an appetite.”

Kara swallowed hard, her eyes sparkling as she drank in the little smile she knew meant Kate had something special in mind.

“After a performance like that I’m all yours Mrs Kane.” Kara said softly. “Whatever you want.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kate grinned then fell backwards, her hands locked around Kara, her legs moving as she flipped her head over heels to land in the pool of the waterfall. Kate kept the role going, twisting as she did so to spring on top of Kara in the water, falling down into her arms and pausing just long enough to push a few damp strands of hair out of the way before kissing her, hands dropping down to trace the flat stomach and on to the wonderful curve of Kara’s hips and thighs.

“What do you want?” Kate asked gently, knowing that Kara sometimes felt a little awkward about doing anything too loud when they weren’t in the privacy of their own home. She needed’t have worried as Kara reached up and grabbed Kate’s hair in one hand, pulling her down roughly and holding her just a half inch from her lips.

“Make me scream.” Kara growled and Kate gave a vicious grin before closing the gap, her mind bent on fulfilling her wife’s wish…

**Author's Note:**

> And so we get to the end of the She-Ra crossover. Hope I did justice to that universe and the slot into existing canon works (I think it does without leaving too many rough edges but...). Next time we're off to the next stop in the crossover madness and without wishing to give too much away it's going to draw from one of my favourite 'one off' Elseworlds series. Looking forward to this even if the narrative structure is giving me nightmares already!
> 
> Got to say as well if you haven't already give the recent She-Ra reboot a try. It's really well written, genuinely funny and has one of the best antagonists in animation since Azula in Avatar. May revisit that universe at some point for a stand-alone story if only because confused and indignant Adora is an absolute *blast* to write.


End file.
